Winter Melon (PvZH)
:For other uses, see Winter Melon (disambiguation). 225px |strength = 4 |health = 4 |cost = 7 |set = Premium |rarity = Legendary |class = Smarty |tribe = Fruit Plant |ability = When this hurts a Zombie, Freeze that Zombie. |flavor text = Perfect for your winter picnics.|trait = Splash Damage 4}} Winter Melon is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 7 to play, and has 4 /4 . It has the [[Card#Splash Damage|'Splash Damage 4']] trait, and its ability gives the [[Card#Freeze|'Freeze']] effect to all zombies it does damage to. Statistics *'Class:' Smarty *'Tribe:' Fruit Plant *'Trait:' Splash Damage 4 *'Ability: '''When this hurts a Zombie, 'Freeze''' that Zombie. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Legendary Card description Perfect for your winter picnics. Origins It is based on the plant from ''Plants vs. Zombies'' with the same name. Strategies With Despite its low stats, this plant is a very powerful plant if used correctly, due to its Splash Damage trait and the ability to Freeze 3 zombies at maximum. It synergizes very well with Snowdrop, as it gains +6 /+6 per Winter Melon's attack at maximum. It also synergizes amazingly with Winter Squash, as Winter Squash spells doom for all 3 frozen zombies. Otherwise, think of this plant as a stronger version Snow Pea that cannot be used with Torchwood or The Podfather. However, Winter Melon does not have enough strength to destroy most zombies that can be played on the 7th turn, and is most likely going to be destroyed itself. To prevent that, you can make it do a bonus attack when you see a powerful threat or a Deadly zombie, freezing them over and over again until they get destroyed, or get thawed out from a bonus attack. Against Despite its low stats, Winter Melon is a very big threat. Not only does it 'Freeze '''a whole lot of zombies why is annoying by itself, it can be even more dangerous with Snowdrop or Winter Squash accompanying it, tipping the scales to your opponent's favor greatly. Therefore, it is unwise to play zombies where Winter Melon can hit them. Instead, try to destroy Winter Melon by playing tricks and using abilities, as there are many ways to destroy it. First of all, it is naturally vulnerable to Rocket Science and Slammin' Smackdown. You can also play Rolling Stone or Weed Spray too, but you should decrease its strength to 2 or less first via Shrink Ray, Landscaper, or 2 Nibbles. Locust Swarm can destroy this regardless of stats, but it is more expensive than the aforementioned cards. If you have no choice but to play a zombie to destroy Winter Melon, it is best not to play any other zombies in adjacent lanes to Winter Melon, and to destroy it in one attack. If you make the zombie do a bonus attack, it is basically the same as destroying it with a trick, as Winter Melon isn't going to be able to fight back. However, Winter Melon itself could do a bonus attack before the zombie, so keep that in mind. Gallery Screenshot 2016-10-02-18-29-58.png|Winter Melon's statistics WinterMelonCard.PNG|Card Green Shadow Quest Pack.png|Winter Melon on Green Shadow's Premium Pack DestroyedWinterMelonPvZH.jpg|Destroyed Winter Melon Winter_Melon_destroyed_by_Rocket_Science.jpeg|Winter Melon being destroyed by Rocket Science GSPremiumPack.PNG|Winter Melon on Green Shadow's Premium Pack in the Store Old IMG 0168-1-.png|Winter Melon's statistics WM_Card.png|Card Winter Melon silhouette.png|Winter Melon's silhouette Receiving Winter Melon.png|The player receiving Winter Melon from a Premium Pack Trivia *It is the only returning plant from the ''Plants vs. Zombies main series that is a legendary plant card. **Technically, Wall-Nut Bowling is also a returning plant, but is more of a mini-game than an actual plant. *It and Cabbage-Pult are the only lobbed-shot plants to return as cards in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. *Despite winter melons being botanically berries, it is not classified as a berry plant. Category:Legendary plants (PvZH) Category:Lobbed-shot plants Category:Premium plants (PvZH) Category:Fruit cards Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Ice plants